LOTRMarySue style
by Rossmonster
Summary: This is The Lord Of The Rings if a Mary-Sue writer had gotten hold of the book on the way to the publishers. Read at your peril


_**This is The Lord Of The Rings if a Mary-Sue writer had gotten hold of the book on the way to the publishers. Read at your peril**_

**The council was deep in discussion over the one ring when they were startled by a loud cry. casting there eyes upwards they caught sight of an enormous bird, as large as a nazgul, circling slowly down unto rivendale. the council members stood in awe as the bird perched nimbly on the marble floors and i figure leapt from its back. She was stunning, her electric green, shoulder length hair, hung down her back like silk as her honey yellow eyes scanned the room. she was clad in leather with a large sword strapped to her waist, a pair of twin blades slung over her shoulder as well as a staff gripped tightly in her hand. she was of amazing beauty but her face showed many sorrows, Aragorn felt his loins ache for her, as did many of those present to him. he looked into her eyes and saw masked pain. 'perhaps her parents never loved her and then perished in a magical fire, she probably wondered from land to land never allowing herself to trust anyone. maybe she can time travel, i here it carries many burdens.' he thought grimly. he bought his attention back to her as she stepped into the center of the room.**

**'greetings, i am Karai tasinakoquiski mon, i have travveled far to forfill a prospesy/destiny, that prophesy/destiny is to destroy the one ring' she stalked forwards, grabbing the ring from the stone table it had been placed apon. she moved once again back towards the magnificant bird, but stopped. spinning round she grabbed Aragorn by his shirt and envelopped him into a leg melting kiss, she then hastened back to the bird before flying gracefully up to the sky.**

**Aragorn stood stock still as he watched the woman dissapear into the hills, clutching the pendant from around his neck yanked at it, snapping the chain. he turned and pushed it into Legolas's hand.**

**'Arwen and i are not meant to be, but i hope you find love with her. she is an elf so you must obviously love her' he whispered into the elfs ear. **

**(meanwhile by mount doom)**

**Karai looked at the millions of scattered bodies resting around her feet, she had used her amazing magic to kill all of the dark lord saurons forces, and then to add insult to injury had dropped salt onto the great eye as she circled over head on her great bird. she gripped the ring tighter into her hand and stepped into the cavernous opening of the volcano. casting a glance back over her shoulder she cast the ring into the flames and turned walking back out of the mountain. easily dodging the chucks of molten rock and golum, that rain down upon her. she mounted the bird and once again soured into the sky. **

**she landed in the great courtyard of rivendale and ran into aragorns awaitng arms. every single man present looked at her with unhidden desire, and every woman looked at her with seething jealousy. but she did not care.**

**'the prophesy/my destiny has been forfilled' she whispered into aragorns ear. he then proceeded to make love to her on the floor, un-caring of the crowds. when at last they had finished she attempted to hide the tears from her eyes. ' i am so sorry aragorn my love but i cannot stay, for once the ring of power is destroyed i must perish with it, you see...i am lord saurons unfathomly attractive neice' she collapsed in his arms.**

**'nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooah' aragorn screamed cradling her cold body in his arms. 'take me instead, take me' **

**he was started when suddenly she inhaled sharply, looking him in the eyes.**

**'Oh aragorn you have saved me, all it took to un-do the curse was the love of another. As i have never been loved before' the crowds yelled and praised Valar for saving her, because now they loved her for an un-expalined reason. **

**lifting her high into the air they carried her through the streets of rivendale and then proqlaimed her Queen of Evrything. and she lived happily ever after'**


End file.
